


Genius

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: BRIDGE IS NOT STUPID





	Genius

Bridge was laying face down on his bed, sobbing. He didn't look up when Sky entered their room. 

"I'm a certified genius, but everyone thinks I'm stupid. Why do they think so little of me?" 

Sky's heart fell. "Nobody really thinks that. It was just a bad joke." He said, sitting down on Bridge's bed. 

Bridge turned his tear streaked face to give Sky a look. 

"Okay, well forget them then." He absently began rubbing Bridge's back, thinking about murdering his so called teammates when he saw then next. 

Bridge let out a moan. Sky jerked his hands back, suddenly realising who he was touching. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. But if you could tone down the anger a bit, this would be heavenly." 

"Sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings. And everything really. But I try. Feedback encouraged


End file.
